1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits; more specifically, it relates to an integrated circuit with performance characteristics that are tunable based on drain current at saturation (IDSAT) measurements of representative field effect transistors (FET).
2. Background of the Invention
When integrated circuits are fabricated the physical properties of FETs on every integrated circuit chip on a wafer or even every FET on a single integrated circuit chip can vary enough from process nominal to produce varying electrical parametrics and thus cause variation from nominal in performance characteristics of integrated circuits. Such variation can lead to yield loss, especially if a particular chips parametric and performance specifications are tight.